I Still Shed a Tear Every Once in a While
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: Miley Stewart died at the age of 36. How will her family feel 8 years later. Two-shot. Future fic!


I Shed a Tear Every Once in a While

Miley Stewart died at the age of 36. How will her children feel 8 years later. Two-shot.

From her sons perspective (Kevin aged 15)

Hey I'm Kevin Oken. The son of Oliver Oken and the late Miley Stewart-Oken. My mom was from Tennessee and my dads from Texas. I have a younger sister Destiny, she's 13. One of the best times I remember is when my full family went to visit my extended family in Tennessee. It was a blast. We got to ride horses, go fishing; my great grandma had a petting zoo in her farm. An actual one that's still up for business. I got the chance to meet all of my moms cousins, all 55 of them. It took me over 2 days just to meet them all. Some people may think I'm strange for saying I liked going to a farm in the middle of nowhere but to me and my family that trip was special. It was the last time my mom came with us. My mom died when I was 7 of cancer, the dreaded memory still haunts me of seeing her in a hospital bed, with no hair left from chemotherapy or not having her famous smile. She had told us about the time her mom died of the same thing she had that was cervical cancer. Every time I saw her in hospital me and my sister would always give her a big hug; but when my dad took us into the hospital and was about to tell us she died, me and Destiny ran in to see our mom lying lifeless. Without her saying good bye to us, I never stopped crying for about two weeks. I even told her doctor, that she couldn't have died because she had a baby to take care of, that baby was me. Before they buried her me and Destiny decided to climb in there and tell everyone who wanted us out that we were our mommy's babies and she had to take care of us even if it was without our dad. They got us out but somehow they got us out so instead we gave her a final kiss and each put a present in her casket. I put one of my paintings in that I made for her when she was in hospital and Destiny put in her favorite lip gloss because my mom never left the house with out it on. When they put the dirt over her casket I yelled, "Mommy, don't leave me!" and started crying. Her final resting place is actually in Tennessee; her tombstone says, "_Miley Stewart-Oken 1992-2028. Loved mother, wife, sister & daughter. She will be ever be at our side. Rest in peace. _She was truthfully one of the nicest people you could meet and always be able to smile with. I love my mom and nothing can take that away.

Destiny's View

When I was five about 2 weeks after my birthday, my mom; Miley Stewart-Oken died. That was the worst thing that is ever happened to me. Every one at school talks about their moms in front of me. I just want to see them when their mom dies. My mom never had a life; she died at 35 a month before her 36th birthday, which I spent crying. I never have a day were I don't pray to mom. I know she answers them when she can. I feel as though every night when I'm sleeping, mom comes down and hugs me. I mean it I do. The last thing I asked my mom for is a cure for cancer, and when that came, strangely a time machine. So she can come back and for us to be a regular family, with a mom, a dad, and kids. When my mom died I found a song she had written about her mom when she died it was called I Miss You. Here's a little clip of it;

"I miss youI miss your smileAnd I still shed a tearEvery once in a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you goAnd I need you to knowI miss you, sha la la la laI miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeahBut I wish that I could see your face, ohI know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me"

That song really describes the way I feel about my mom. I don't know how me and my brother have went so long with out her. I actually hear my dad cry him self to sleep sometimes. I know how much he misses her which is probably more than my uncle Jackson. The minute my mom died dad told me that my grandpa shouted, "Why Miley and not me" before breaking down. That quite upset me. Right now beside me is a picture of my mom on her college graduation. She never changed. I know she looks different now but that happens. Never mind, Rest in Peace Mommy

Story (NO POV)

Mileys funeral

Oliver, Katie and Kevin were in the back of Jacksons car, riding to the Stewart family cemetery, Robby was riding shotgun. They were about to say their final goodbyes to Miley, which none of them wanted to happen. They all got out of the car at the cemetery and sat down in the front row of chairs in front of Mileys casket. The pastor talked and talked, and soon called Oliver up to talk

"Miley and I met in the 6th grade. I first spread a rumor around that she ate possum. It was innocent fun, but from the minute I fell in love with her I regretted it! I never stopped apologizing for like 6 weeks. Well, first of we started as friends, went on to best friends, to boyfriend/girlfriend and happily husband and wife. Out of our marriage we made two children, Kevin Robert and Destiny Susan. They were the worlds biggest mommy's kids. The minute I had to tell them about Miley the more weak I became. Miley died last week of what the doctor thought was treatable cervical cancer, soon it was terminal. She went through months of chemo, just because she wanted to see her kids grow up, but a couple of weeks ago, she told me that she couldn't take this any more. It was heart breaking. When she died I told myself not to cry" he began to cry "And that she wasn't going through anymore pain." he ran off stage and cried with his children. Robbie, Lilly, and Jackson also said something before people being allowed to see her and say their final goodbyes. Since she was bald from chemo, they had put a wig on her that was like her old hair. They were soon closing the casket and burying her. Every one cried. Miley Stewart Oken was now safe with her mother!


End file.
